Blow Me Down
Blow Me Down is a Wiggles song, originally from It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!. The song is based on a gag that happens a lot with Captain Feathersword. This gag originally debuted in The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland television special in 1998, which was 2 years before this song was released. Introduction transcript from It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! Murray: Hey, everyone. We're here with Captain Feathersword. Let's all say "Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword." Wiggles and Pirates: Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. Murray: Captain Feathersword, look around. There's lots of dances here ready to dance with you. Captain Feathersword: Well, blow me down. (The Wiggles and the pirates blow Captain Feathersword down and Captain Feathersword screams.) Murray: (picking Captain Feathersword up) I'm sorry, Captain. Captain Feathersword: That's alright, Murray. Murray: But you know you shouldn't said that. Captain Feathersword: I should have said what? "Well, blow me down." (The Wiggles and the pirates blow Captain Feathersword down and Captain Feathersword screams.) Murray: Captain, that's a great game. Captain Feathersword: It certainly is, Murray. We play on board our ship all the time. Don't we, me hearties? Pirates: Aye-aye! Murray: Why don't we play that game right now? Lyrics Blow me down, blow me down, blow me down 'Give it your best shot Well blow me down, blow me down Blow me down Give it all you got Breathe in deep and fill those lungs Look out now ‘cause here it comes How would you like to play this game? With The Wiggles and their friends? “Greg, can I go first?” Once you start its hard to stop The fun will never end '“I can’t wait” All it takes is three little words Say them loud, make sure you’re heard Blow me down, blow me down Give it your best shot “My turn now” Blow me down, blow me down Give it all you got Breathe in deep and fill those lungs Look out now ‘cause here it comes “Whoah ho me hearties. Ho ho ho ho Oh this is my favorite game. Ho ho ho Come on now – one, two, three Blow me down Whoo ho hoo Ha ha ha ha ha Oh, oh dear I’m going to be blown over” Some people play running games And others like to dance But there’s a game you’ll play again When you get the chance All it takes is three little words Say them loud, make sure you’re heard “Blow me down, blow me down” Give it your best shot “Ruff ruff ruff, Ruff ruff ruff” Give it all you got Breathe in deep and fill those lungs Look out now ‘cause here it comes Breathe in deep and fill those lungs Look out now 'cause here it comes Breathe in deep and fill those lungs Hey, I just realized. I haven’t said it yet Won’t you blow me down? Oh, thanks. Song Credits M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, G Truman Vocals: Greg Page Guitar: Terry Murray Bass: Murray Cook Drums: Tony Henry Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Backing Vocals: Paul Paddick Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded at Albert Studios, Sydney by Tony Douglass. Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley Trivia * The Wiggles and Wags the Dog don't appear in the 2006 version, but their vocals can be heard. Appearances Video Appearances *It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! Album Appearances *It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! Episode Appearances *We Can Do So Many Things Category:Wiggles songs Category:It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! songs Category:2000 songs Category:2000 Category:Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Music Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:John Field Songs Category:Deleted songs Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Songs about Captain Feathersword Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Songs that have Sound Effects Category:Silly Songs Category:Wiggly Sampler Songs Category:The Wiggly Mix Songs Category:Sailing Around The World Segment Songs